Differences Come in Forms Alike
by phiiaachanloveskaoruchan
Summary: The Hitachiin twins are so much alike, but will this new girl be the one to break the barrier to one of their hearts?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it! In the story, you will hear about what happens after the end of Ouran High School Host Club (in my perspective based off of the information from the anime). If you can recall, there was a young girl who couldn't tell the two Hitachiin twins apart when they were young, she appears in episode 20 during their school winter flashback. She had long dark hair, and I am going to portray my self as that character (with fake last name of course). I have learned how to tell the boys apart and I am I love with Kaoru, so here it goes! xoxo Kaoru + Sophia xoxo

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"Can you tell," the two boys said in unison. "Which one of us is Kaoru, and which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Um, well I think, you're Hikaru," the girl said carefully, pointing at the boy on the left.

He sighed.

"You guessed wrong," they said together again. It was beginning to get scary how they talked like that all the time.

She felt like she was going to die inside.

"I'm so sorry, please don't cry," she didn't know what else to say, she felt so guilty.

She never knew what intrigued her so much about these two boys, probably the fact that they were the first pair of twins she couldn't tell apart. No matter how hard she tried to find even just one difference, they just seemed to be exactly the same. _Maybe they are clones_, she would think to herself every night. They both had the same auburn hair, the same pale skin, the same everything. The girl had never even really heard them talk one at a time. She ran off into the snow, she couldn't take them seeing her cry. The tears dripped down her soft cheeks, young and white as snow. Her bright blue eyes turned a shade of sullen grey. _If they saw me,_ she thought, _I would be so embarrassed, and they would probably never be my friends._ She sat under a tree and sobbed into the warm, pink mittens she had gotten for Christmas; her dark brown hair covered her face and rested over her shoulders. Somehow, the child knew she had to get to those two treacherous twins no matter what. She knew she had to get them to like her, she didn't know why, she just had to.

The girl never really talked to them until this day, she just wanted to build a snowman with them. She asked for them both to join her, and they told her only if she could tell them apart. Looking at them she was clueless on who was who, but she always knew she liked Kaoru better. She had watched the two boys from a distance for months now. Kaoru smiled more often compared to Hikaru, but she couldn't tell otherwise. Neither boy was smiling at all when she talked to them so she didn't know. The girl cried some more. _Why didn't they want any friends, _she thought,_ Maybe they do have friends and I just don't know about them, I have only one friend anyway so how should I know?_

She looked over to see them still sitting there, hand in hand.

_ Will I ever be able to tell them apart?_

_ Will they ever let me into their world?_

This girl is Sophia Mayou, and she is something much more than what the boys think she is.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend Lost

**Chapter Two: A Friend Lost**

"Sophia! Sophia! Come play a game with me!"

"What kind of game Tomomi?"

"Um... can we play hide and go seek?"

"That's my favorite game!"

"Okay! I'll hide and you seek"

Sophia nodded in approval. "Alright! Hurry up or you'll run out of time!"

Covering her eyes, she began to count. One, two, three, four, she peeked out through a crack in her finger and saw Tomomi searching for a hiding spot. Tomomi is Sophia's best friend, Sophia's only friend. Her hair was dyed rainbow that day even though she is only seven years old. Her mother is the founder of a big hair dye industry and decided to use Tomomi as a tester for each dye to see if the color was right. Every day her hair is a different color, from raven to ruby, from blonde to blue. Tomomi didn't mind at all.

"It matches my personality and emotion every day! When I'm sad I usually have a dark color, when I'm happy it's usually bright. I never know how my mom does it but it always is the perfect shade to match my mood!"

Today Tomomi was very happy, hence the rainbow hair. But that was all about to change.

"Eight... nine... ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Sophia began searching around the park. She looked far and wide and couldn't find Tomomi anywhere.

"Okay! I give up Tomomi! Where are you?"

Tomomi was hiding behind a tree, the biggest tree in the park. Her quiet giggling soon turned into a frightened gasp when she noticed a strange man walking towards her.

"Hello sweetheart..."

Sophia hears a little girl scream, "Tomomi!"

"Sophia! Help!"

Sophia ran until she reached the big cherry blossom tree. There was a man and in his arms was fragile, little Tomomi, her colorful locks were shaking as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"So, I see you have a little friend. If you try anything little girl, I will kill you in an instant," he screamed at Sophia. "Then I'll take _you_ back to my house and then we can play another game of hide and seek..." the man whispered into Tomomi's ear.

Sophia froze. She wanted to save her friend but she knew it wouldn't work no matter what. Her friend would suffer if she tried anything, so she stayed quiet. But Tomomi thought otherwise.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HEL-"

The man put a rag over her mouth and she passed out. He was too busy to notice that Sophia was running away, and she was too far away to catch when he did see her. The man knew he would go to jail if she got to far, so he had to act fast.

"Hey little girl! You get back here or I'll kill your friend!"

She was too far away to hear him. A gun shot fired. A scream. The blood was as bright red as the color in Tomomi's hair.

Sophia gasped, she couldn't breathe. Turning back around, she bolted toward her friend's limp and lifeless body.

"Tomomi! No Tomomi!"

The man had driven off already, leaving Sophia to mourn over her friend's death alone. Today, she lost her only friend.

She was really alone for the first time in her life.


	3. Chapter 3: The Elementary School Life

**Chapter Three: The Elementary School Life**

Sophia ranked highest in the class every year. She never let anything get in the way of her studies. Not having any friends helped her in achieving this. She had more free time to get her homework done.

"Did you hear that Mayou girl got the best grades in the class again this year?"

"Yeah, she must be some kind of robot!"

"I don't know why she doesn't talk to anyone."

"She must be just as crazy as the Hitachiin brothers!"

Mocking laughter trailed over to Sophia who was busy reading a book for literature class- got the book today and was already ten chapters ahead of the class. She wasn't the only one that heard the remarks. Kaoru was also reading a book by the window, but definitely not one for a class. His brother was sitting across from him playing a video game. The two boys weren't hurt by what the rest of the class said,

"They're all just a bunch of idiots," Hikaru said.

"But who was that girl they said was like us?

They both looked over to see a frail creature sitting at a desk in the corner,

"No Kaoru. Remember, no one is like us. No one will ever understand us..."

"Yeah, you're right brother," but Kaoru still wanted to know if she really _was_ like them.

_"Can you tell," the two boys said in unison. "Which one of us is Kaoru, and which one of us is Hikaru?"_

_ "Um, well I think, you're Hikaru," the girl said carefully. _

"Hikaru! I think I know who she is!"

The class stared at Kaoru. The redheaded boy looked away and whispered to his twin.

"Hikaru, remember five years ago when we first started going to school here?"

"Kaoru, that was five years ago! How would I remember that?"

"I know you'll remember this. When it was snowing outside, a girl asked us to build a snowman and-"

"Oh. I know what you're talking about. Of course I do..."

"Well, I think that's the girl, Sophia Mayou."

"Why does it matter so much to you Kaoru?"

"She doesn't have any friends, just like us! I know for a fact that she was a very happy kid until three years ago, when that one girl died, Tomomi."

"How do you remember all this Kaoru? Why do you care so much? It doesn't matter Kaoru, we have each other and that's all we need."

"Okay Hikaru. You are the oldest after all..."

Sophia thought she had heard her name and looked up at the two boys. The twins were already back to gazing out into the sky. _What are they looking at, _she thought, _it doesn't matter. They would never tell me anyway, they hate everyone._

_ Did she lose her other half? Was Tomomi her only friend and she lost her? I don't know what I would do if I lost Hikaru he's my other half, my only friend... I can never tell Hikaru that I think about these things. He can never know that sometimes I want to travel out of our little world that we built up... I want to make new friends... but brother is right. I don't want someone hurting me like how that maid hurt us by leaving when we were young. Maybe no one will ever be able to tell us apart..._

_ I think I'll stay in my safe little world a little while longer._


	4. Chapter 4: Heart Breakers

**Chapter Four: Heart Breakers**

"You're mean!" The sad girl's whimpers could be heard a mile away. She ran away while the two little devils ripped her love letter along with her heart.

"Sixth one this month."

"Yeah, I can't believe they keep falling for it."

They looked up at the window that they were sitting by only minutes before to find a mysterious girl sitting in their place.

"Hey look Kaoru, someone is sitting at the window."

"We better go and reclaim our spot then."

The two third year boys walked up to their ever so familiar class and found the girl still sitting there.

"Hey girly, that's our window," said an annoyed Hikaru.

"Oh yeah? I think it's the school's window," she said, she recognized that voice.

She looked up to see two identical figures. One twin looked surprised, _that's Kaoru, _thought the girl, _Hikaru was the one talking._ Kaoru recognized this girl, it was Sophia Mayou.

Over the past years ever since their first encounter, the boys and her had been in the same class. Sophia had some free time during class every day after she finished her homework so she decided to use that time to learn more about the brothers. It wasn't technically stalking, it was more like eavesdropping. When they talked one brother had a higher, raspier voice. The other had a softer, lower voice. One had pinkish skin, the other had a yellow pigment. Sophia almost forgot they were standing there and searched for something to say, she hadn't spoken to them since preschool. She didn't want them to know that only moments before she was watching them do their little routine for the sixth time this month.

"We wrote our initials on it though!"

"I see, so you did. Can't we share it, I mean, you weren't using it right then so why does it matter?"

"Well I guess it doesn't really," said a nervous Kaoru, "but you are reading my book."

"I'm so sorry it just looked very interesting..."

"Um.. you can borrow it until you're done if you want to..."

"Really?"

Sophia met Kaoru's amber eyes with her big blue ones.

_She's so pretty..._

_ He's kind of cute..._

The two looked at each other for about a minute before Hikaru began to feel awkward.

"Yeah yeah take the book just give it back to my brother when you're done," Hikaru ordered.

"Okay... I better get going to lunch."

She walked out of the room with haste, clutching the book close to her chest. _I know their deal, they only talk to each other and no one else. That was the nicest thing I have ever seen them do though... No, they don't really like me. They have broken too many girls hearts. I know their act, but maybe I can use it to my advantage..._

Once she was down the hallway and out of sight,

*SMACK*

"Hikaru ouch! What was that for! You've never hit me before..."

"Kaoru! Stop! You are going to get yourself hurt. She doesn't know the two of us apart, she never has and never will! No one can!"

Hikaru broke down into tears. Kaoru had so much going through his mind, he didn't know what to say. _Hikaru... just slapped me... he's never hurt me before! It can't be because I talked to someone besides him, can it? I don't know what I was thinking anyways, she doesn't know me or Hikaru. I can never trust anyone... _

Kaoru snapped back to reality and noticed that his brother was on the floor sobbing.

"Kaoru... I'm so sorry... I didn't want you to get hurt but I guess I was the one who hurt you in the end..."

"Oh Hikaru..."

The two boys sat together dumbfounded.

Who was this girl, and how had she wormed her way into the twins lives?


	5. Chapter 5: The Flashback

**Chapter Five: The Flashback**

_"Kao-chan! Kao-chan! Come look over here!"_

_ "What is it Hika-chan," asked a wide eyed young boy._

_ "Look out this window! You can see everything from here!_

_ "Woah! It's so beautiful!"_

_ "Let's come here every recess. I bet when we are old enough we will get to have class in this room too!"_

_ "Okay Hika-chan it's a deal! Wait-"_

_ "What is it Kao-chan?"_

_ "Who is the girl under the big tree at the park across the street?"_

_ "I think I recognize her, but I don't really know."_

_ "Who do you think she is Hika?"_

_ "Wasn't she the first one who played our little guessing game?"_

_ "Yeah you're right! Why does she look so sad?"_

_ "I don't know why Kao-chan. We should stay up here though, let's not go outside today"_

_ "Okay big brother..."_

_ "Kaoru, what's the matter Kaoru?"_

_ "Wasn't there a little girl who was in out class last year?"_

_ "Yeah, I wonder what happened to her."_

_ "Well didn't a little girl from our school that was our age die next to that tree last year?"_

_ "What are you saying?"_

_ "Do you think that girl was her friend? You know, the girl by the tree?"_

_ "Why does this matter so much to you, brother?"_

_ "Hikaru... what if that girl lost her friend? You are my only friend, I don't know what I would do without you!"_

_ "Kaoru, we will never lose each other!"_

_ The two boys hugged each other._

_ "Hey Kaoru, guess what I brought to school..."_

_ "What Hikaru, what what!"_

_ "I know we aren't supposed to have them at school... but I brought a knife."_

_ "Hikaru! You are going to get us in trouble!"_

_ "It's okay Kao-chan! I wasn't going to use it for anything bad. Besides, there aren't any teachers in here. Let's carve our initials into the window sill!"_

_ "Hmm.. Okay. But if we get in trouble it's all your fault!"_

_ The two boys giggled as they left their mark on the wooden sill. As Hikaru was making his H, the younger twin peeked out the window. The big tree at the park across the street was in full bloom, cherry blossoms were falling all around. A breeze made the young girl's hair flow and she lifted her head up from her book. She looked into Kaoru's amber eyes with her big blue ones. They were so far away but saw each other so clearly. _

_ "Kaoru Kaoru I finished it-"_

_ The knife escaped from the eldest twin's grip. Kaoru cried out in pain._

_ "Kao-chan! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"_

_ "It's okay Hika-chan, it's just a little scratch..."_

_ "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_ "Yeah... I'm fine..."_

_ He gazed back up from his hand to the window to find that the girl had stood up and left her place from under the tree._

_ Who is she..._

_ Who is she..._

"Who is she... who is she..."

"Kaoru, Kaoru wake up."

Kaoru's eyes fluttered opened to find a similar pair looking back at him. Hikaru was already up and dressed, ready for school.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh... it's nothing, really."

He moved his eyes down toward his hand, there was a scar from that day with the knife. Kaoru began wondering if he really did want to have real friends other than Hikaru.


	6. Chapter 6: The Difference

**Chapter Six: The Difference**

"Hey Hikaru, I got another note from a girl again today."

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, but she said to meet her in the courtyard after school."

"Okay. You ready for the act Kaoru?"

"I think it's getting kind of old, you know, seeing girls cry like that."

"But they are the one's who are mean. They don't like us for being us, they like us for our looks. They wouldn't care if they had me or you."

"You're right Hikaru, let's go."

The two boys walked down to the courtyard to perform their ever so famous act, but this girl knew exactly what they were going to do. She had watched them break girls hearts one by one for about the entire school year. She had a plan, and this girl was Sophia Mayou.

Hikaru took his place behind the bush in the school yard and Kaoru walked out to speak to the girl. The act would go the same as always, Kaoru would walk out pretending to be Hikaru, saying that Kaoru didn't like her. "Hikaru" would say that he liked her though and maybe she could like him instead. The girl would agree of course, only thinking of the twin's outside appearance. The girls always thought the two were the same since they looked the same and didn't care which one she dated. In the end, "Hikaru" would yell out to the real Hikaru saying she would be fine going out with him instead. The two would come out and rip up her love note, calling her nasty names as she ran off. Bada-bing, Bada-boom, the job would be done. But not this time.

"Hi Kaoru," said a familiar voice

Kaoru gasped, it was Sophia. He couldn't break her heart, it would be so cruel of him, but he had to. It was for his own good.

"_Never let anyone get too close to you," said the maid. "Don't trust anyone either. Only trust yourself."_

_ "Okay, we got it!"_

Those are the rules the twins lived by their entire life, and they would keep following them for the rest of their life, or so they thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hikaru. You must have put the note in my desk by mistake-"

"Hm... No. You're Kaoru, I'm sure of it"

"Um no what do you mean? I'm Hikaru."

"No you're Kaoru, don't lie to me. I have your book to give back to you, here."

"I think I know who I am! I'm Hikaru, you can give that to my brother, Kaoru!"

"Oh look who decided to join the party. Hello real Hikaru."

A face peeked out from the corner of the bush.

"Um uh I don't know what you are talking about! I'm Hikaru! That's Kaoru behind the bush!"

The real Hiakru emerged from behind his hideout and began to speak.

"No. Stop. She knows already."

"Hikaru! Don't do this!"

"Oh so you really did switch spots. Nice job lying," said a sarcastic voice.

"Kaoru, she can tell us apart somehow, don't you want to know how she can too?"

"Kind of... but how?"

Sophia sighed. She didn't want to tell them, it was too embarrassing. If she didn't come up with an excuse fast she would have to admit something that would ruin her chances of ever having friends. They would think she was just another one of their love note writing girls.

"Sophia, are you okay?"

"Huh what? Oh um yeah I'm fine..."

"So are you gonna tell us or not," exclaimed Hikaru.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

The two boys nodded their heads vigorously and simultaneously.

"One day when I was walking down the hall I say Kaoru. He was standing alone. I could feel my heart beat faster than ever, I had butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't breathe or move. Then Hiakru ran over and I felt better again. It was as if I had an instinct to tell who is who since that day. It was as if I was in..."

"Love." This time it was Kaoru finishing Sophia's sentence instead of Hiakru's.

"Yes. That's the word...in love with Kaoru and not with Hikaru."

"So you only feel like that when you see me?"

"Yeah..."

"What is your heart doing now?"

"Beating faster than ever..."

Sophia looked up to see both boys very shocked, Hikaru even more so. Kaoru almost had some kind of pleased look on his face, his eyes were twinkling with joy. But Sophia didn't notice this. She thought they were mortified, it seemed to her that Hikaru thought she was going to take away his brother and Kaoru thought she was some creepy stalker. The tears welled up in her eyes, she ran off. And so did Kaoru.

Kaoru tried to run after her, he almost grabbed her arm but she shook free quickly. The boy began to slow down and gave up. When he turned around, his brother was already gone too.

_What was that all about, _thought Kaoru. _Why did she run off so quickly? And where is my brother?_

_ "Maybe no one will ever be able to tell you two apart," said the maid._

_ Maybe she was wrong._


End file.
